


BAB II

by Hime_Hoshina (Himehoshina13)



Series: UTS Prompt Challenge [6]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Novel, Romance, UTSprompt, Weather Forecast, prompt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Hime_Hoshina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siapa yang akan dia tulis kisah cintanya untuk novel realis kisah cinta remaja akhir SMP? Mungkin Karma-kun dan Okuda-san. Atau Nagisa-kun dan Kayano-san.<br/>...<br/>Koro-sensei bertanya-tanya, siapa yang sebenarnya sedang dia bohongi? Dia tahu pasti pasangan yang hendak ditulisnya untuk kisah ini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BAB II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoranLahmeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoranLahmeer/gifts).



Ramalan cuaca hari ini meramalkan hari yang cerah tanpa awan.

.

…*…

.

**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom belongs to Matsui Yuusei.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, OOC, Semi-Canon, Miss Typo(s), etc**

Merupakan fanfiksi yang dibuat dalam self-challenge #UTSPrompt.

**Dipersembahkan pada Soran Lahmeer dengan prompt hari keenam, ‘KaruNagi, weather forecast** **’.**

Selamat membaca ^^

.

…*…

.

Tentakelnya membuka buku di atas meja. Memandang tiap barisnya dengan mata bulat yang tak menggambarkan ekspresi apapun. Senyum lebar di wajahnya kian melebar—membentuk seringai yang mengerikan.

“Khukhukhu, akhirnya bab pertama novel cinta realis remaja di tingkat terakhir SMP-ku selesai juga.” Tentakel panjangnya mengusap peluh di kepala perlahan. “Ternyata kisah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan Sugino-kun pada Kanzaki-san cukup panjang juga. Tragis sekali.”

Satu tentakel lainnya mengambil buku yang selama ini digunakannya sebagai catatan pengintaiannya untuk masalah romansa murid kelas 3E. Dia tertawa licik. Bukan hanya Nagisa saja yang memiliki buku catatan berisikan kelemahannya. Dia juga memiliki buku catatan sendiri yang berisikan kelemahan para muridnya—kisah cinta mereka dan gosip-gosip yang beredar, entah itu benar atau hanya bualan.

Mungkin kali ini dia akan menulis tentang Nagisa dan Kayano. Anak laki-laki dan perempuan terpendek di kelas. Bukankah mereka selalu bersama? Dan bukankah mereka adalah pasangan yang cocok?

Dan oh, masih ada Karma dan Okuda. Ingatkah kalian saat karyawisata sebelumnya? Karma mengatakan jika gadis yang paling disukainya di kelas adalah Okuda. Walaupun alasan di belakangnya benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Senyum itu hilang dari wajahnya. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, kiranya siapa yang sedang dia bohongi kali ini?

Orang lain?

Pembaca buku masa depannya?

Atau jangan-jangan … dirinya sendiri?

Menggeleng kepala keras, memasang wajah paling serius yang dapat dipasangnya. Makhluk itu mengambil pena dari atas meja dan mengetuk-ngetukkannya pada halaman buku yang kosong. Memutar kembali setiap memori yang dilihatnya di kelas itu. Dia membuka tutup penanya.

Menuliskan judul bab berikutnya yang akan dia tulis.

.

**Bab II. Cinta yang Tidak Dapat Diterka.**

_(Akabane Karma dan Shiota Nagisa)_

_._

Dan dia memulai tulisannya.

.

…*…

.

Aku tak tahu seperti apa mereka sebelumnya. Yang aku tahu hanyalah mereka sudah sekelas sejak kelas satu. Hal yang aneh, mengingat Karma-kun adalah anak yang cerdas dan selalu mendapatkan peringkat atas dalam ujian—untuk urusan sikap dan kepribadiaannya, bisa kita singkirkan dahulu masalah ini—dan Nagisa-kun merupakan anak yang meskipun dapat melakukan segalanya dengan baik, tidak memiliki keistimewaan khusus dalam pelajaran, yang membuatnya ditempatkan di kelas D.

Untuk kenyataannya, aku baru mengetahui hal itu akhir-akhir ini—setelah mencuri catatan kelas dari wali kelas mereka sebelumnya.

_Karma-kun sendirilah yang memaksa untuk ditempatkan di kelas D dan mengancam akan pergi dari sekolah ini jika kemauannya tidak dituruti._

Di sekolah yang tiap-tiap guru mementingkan nilai para siswanya untuk mendapatkan jabatan yang lebih baik, sudah pasti telur emas seperti Karma-kun tidak akan mereka lepaskan begitu saja. Segala keinginannya terpenuhi, bahkan untuk ditempatkan di kelas yang sama sekali bukan levelnya.

Semua orang ingin tahu alasannya, namun tak pernah ada jawaban yang memuaskan dari pemuda itu. Hingga akhirnya dia jatuh ke kelas E di tahun terakhirnya—atau mungkin menjatuhkan diri, siapa yang tahu?

Aku sendiri hanya dapat menerka-nerka alasan sesungguhnya di balik keinginan egois itu.

Karma-kun masih menjalani masa skors-nya saat aku datang ke tempat ini. Dan hari pertama dia masuk dalam kelasku, dia berhasil menghancurkan satu tentakelku sambil tersenyum manis. Cukup untuk membuatku merasa panik dan ketakutan—hanya sedikit! Aku tidak akan kalah dari muridku sendiri!—namun bahkan setelah ancaman kecil yang diberikan itu, aku dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada sosok Akabane Karma.

Dan juga pada Nagisa-kun yang sama sekali tak pernah melepaskan pandangan darinya.

Setelah dia mempermalukanku di tes jam keenam dan pulang lebih dulu dibandingkan murid lain, aku menemukan hal menarik tentangnya.

Awalnya aku berniat untuk terbang ke Italia dan membeli gelato yang baru, sayangnya aku harus menahan keinginan itu melihat kantung uangku yang menipis, aku terpaksa kembali pulang. Saat itulah aku melihatnya.

Nagisa-kun yang tengah dihina oleh anak-anak dari gedung utama. Aku sudah hendak turun dan membelanya saat kulihat Karma-kun mengambil botol minuman dari seorang pria yang mabuk di tepi jalan dan memukulkannya ke dinding di samping anak-anak gedung utama itu. Mengancamnya dengan kata-kata mengerikan sambil tetap tersenyum—dia benar-benar anak yang menakutkan.

Saat itulah aku melihatnya. Jauh di balik sikap buruk dan tak tertebaknya.

Karma-kun adalah seseorang yang penuh perhatian.

Setidaknya hal itu berlaku untuk Nagisa-kun.

Karena kupikir aku akan mendapatkan informasi yang menarik tentang anak itu, yang memungkinkanku mengantisipasi tiap gerakannya untuk wakti-waktu berikutnya, aku memutuskan untuk menguntit mereka.

Seperti yang aku duga, Karma-kun bertanya macam-macam tentangku pada Nagisa-kun. Aku senang, tampaknya aku sudah menemukan sebuah jiwa harus darah baru dalam kelasku. Namun bagaimana cara mengolah rasa haus darahnya yang mengerikan itu menjadi sesuatu yang menguntungkannya adalah hal yang berbeda—aku akan memikirkan caranya malam ini juga.

Saat aku hendak berbalik dan pergi untuk menyusun strategi, aku kembali melihat sesuatu yang menarik.

Sebuah gerakan halus dan pelan. Hanya menggandeng tangan, menautkan jari-jari sebagai bentuk perlindungan paling dasar sekaligus paling kuat. Yang melakukannya adalah Karma-kun, namun berbeda dengan saat dia menyerangku—atau menghantamkan botol pada dinding—semua itu tampak dilakukan dengan sangat hati-hati, penuh rasa posesif yang hangat.

Nagisa-kun pasti akan menolaknya, itulah pikirku. Namun saat kulihat jari-jari Nagisa-kun balas menggenggamnya dengan sentuhan yang sama lembutnya, aku sama sekali tak mengerti.

“Aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai rumah.”

Nagisa-kun mengangguk menerima ajakan itu. “Kau mau mampir? Ibu cukup senang padamu—dibandingkan dengan teman-teman yang lain.”

“Bukan masalah besar,” Karma-kun bergumam. Mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan memandang Nagisa-kun lembut. “Mulai sekarang aku yang akan melindungimu. Baik itu dari anak-anak gedung utama, guru monster kita, keluarga, ataupun diriku sendiri. Aku yang akan melindungimu. Maka dari itu, aku akan membunuh monster itu untukmu.”

Sebuah janji dan kata-kata yang dalam bukan? Sayangnya saat itu aku terlalu tidak mengerti akan perasaan manusia untuk memahami makna di baliknya. Atau mungkin aku hanya menolak untuk mengakuinya.

Tapi sebenarnya itu hanya kebohongan. Aku tahu. Sangat tahu.

.

…KS…

.

Aku terpaksa memotong kisah ini karena akan terlalu panjang jika aku harus menjelaskan tentang perawatan yang aku lakukan pada Karma-kun. (Oh, kalian harus melihat betapa cocoknya Karma-kun menggunakan celemek merah muda bentuk hati.)

Jadi siang itu aku kembali pergi menguntit. Kali ini bukan Karma-kun yang pergi membolos, tapi Nagisa-kun. aku cukup cemas melihatnya gelisah sepanjang hari di kelas—meski dia sangat pandai menutupinya dengan wajah tenang dan senyum lembutnya itu. Dia pergi ke dekat tebing, menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter sebelum tepi yang curam menjelang.

“Karma-kun … jangan terburu-buru. Kita akan membunuhnya bersama-sama.”

Baru setelah dia mengatakan hal itu aku menemukan anak laki-laki berambut merah tengah duduk pada batang pohon yang menjulur ke atas jurang—menggigiti kukunya—yang aku hias sebagai salah satu bentuk perawatan—dengan kesal.

“Kalau kau mengincarnya sendiri … apapun cara yang kau lakukan, kau tak akan bisa membunuhnya. Karena dia berbeda degan guru yang biasanya.”

Bahkan tanpa melihat wajahnya pun aku tahu jika Nagisa-kun tengah dilanda kebimbangan dan ketakutan saat ini. Punggungnya yang bergetar mengatakan segalanya.

Aku jadi teringat pagi saat semua ini belum terjadi.

Nagisa mendatangiku secara pribadi di ruang guru. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang—namun aura yang biasanya begitu bersih kini tercoreng oleh berbagai perasaan negatif.

“ _Sensei_ … aku memiliki satu permintaan untukmu.” Aku juga masih ingat saat dia memalingkan wajahnya dengan gusar—seolah ragu dengan apa yang hendak dia katakan. “Tolong … jangan abaikan Karma-kun.”

Aku terdiam mendengar permintaan itu.

“Karma-kun adalah orang yang baik … meski dia tak pernah menunjukannya. Dia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya, dan selalu membantuku dengan caranya sendiri. Mungkin memang bukan cara yang benar tapi … tolong, bantulah dia.

“Dia memiliki masalah dengan wali kelas kami saat kelas dua, aku tak bisa mengatakan detailnya, namun dia mengamuk di ruang guru dan jatuh ke kelas E. Aku tak tahu alur kisah yang sesungguhnya, kejadian itu terjadi beberapa saat setelah aku masuk ke kelas E. Dan satu-satunya yang aku dengar tentangnya adalah dia yang diskors dan akan jatuh ke kelas ini juga—tak peduli nilainya yang luar biasa. Dia kehilangan kepercayaannya pada seorang guru, maka dari itu … aku mohon, tolonglah Karma-kun.”

Aku mengatakan jika aku pasti akan melakukannya tanpa dia memintanya sekalipun. Nagisa-kun yang datang dan memohon seperti itu bukan Nagisa-kun yang aku kenal dalam kelas, maka dari itu aku tahu, betapa dia sangat peduli pada Karma-kun.

Kembali ke bibir jurang, setelah melakukan pembicaraan singkat yang tak aku hampir ingat apa isinya, Karma-kun menjatuhkan dirinya ke jurang sambil mengokang senjata.

Aku terjebak dalam posisi harus menyelamatkannya dan mati tertembak atau membiarkannya dan aku kehilangan wibawaku sebagai seorang guru. Maka aku memilih untuk mengambil opsi ketiga, menyelamatkannya _dan_ menyelamatkan wibawaku.

Kau tahu, aku belum pernah melihat orang yang lebih cepat dariku—tentu saja karena aku memiliki kecepatan yang mengerikan—tapi sedetik setelah Karma-kun meloncat tepat di depan mata kami, pemandangan yang aku lihat adalah Nagisa-kun yang menjeritkan nama pemuda itu dan berlari ke tepi jurang—entah hendak menyelamatkannya atau melompat bersamanya, mungkin keduanya.

Kuselamatkan Nagisa-kun terlebih dahulu, berjanji akan membawa kembali Karma-kun dan ‘menyelamatkannya’.

Saat meluncur itulah aku paham, sangat paham, mereka bukan sekedar teman biasa.

Hanya sebuah perasaan kuat yang akan membuatmu nekat meloncat dari bibir jurang untuk menyelamatkan seseorang.

.

…KS…

.

Sebenarnya ada banyak kisah tentang mereka yang ingin aku ceritakan pada kalian. Namun aku tak memiliki cukup banyak halaman, kisah tentang Sugino-kun dan Kanzaki-san yang kutulis di bab pertama saja sudah cukup panjang, dan aku masih punya banyak kisah cinta lain di kelasku yang ingin aku ceritakan. Seperti Maehara dan Isogai ataupun Kataoka dengan harem wanitanya.

Aku tak pernah bisa mengerti akan Karma-kun dan Nagisa-kun. Hubungan mereka terlihat tidak begitu dekat di hadapan orang lain, namun di baliknya, mereka membentuk rantai ikatan di antara keduanya yang sangat kuat dan tak bisa dipatahkan. Mungkin ada sebuah perjanjian yang mengikat keduanya untuk merahasiakan hubungan itu.

Mereka sering bersama. Makan berdua setelah percobaan pembunuhan di tebing (Dengan sisa uang terakhirku!), ciuman posesif setelah tiap kali bibir Nagisa-kun disentuh bibir orang selain Karma-kun, menonton film di Hawai (kau bisa menghitungnya berdua jika aku dan Ritsu-san yang bukan manusia tak diangga) dan makan siang bersama di dalam hutan—hanya mereka. Aku bahkan  bisa menceritakan tentang Karma-kun yang menyimpan foto Nagisa-kun dengan pakaian perempuan saat menyamar di balik bantalnya.

Namun aku tidak akan menceritakan itu semua. Ini adalah rahasia besar bagi mereka.

Yang ingin aku kisahkan adalah sebuah kisah kecil setelah kemenangan yang dipimpin Karma-kun di kolam renang.

Pelajaran berikutnya setelah kejadian itu aku sudah mengira jika Karma-kun akan menghilang, tapi aku tak menduga jika Nagisa-kun akan lenyap bersamanya juga. Irina-sensei tampak tak terlalu memperhatikan nihilnya dua muridnya itu, jadi aku pergi mencari mereka.

Menemukannya di tengah hutan.

Aku segera masuk ke dalam semak-semak terdekat dengan panik dan berkamuflase saat melihat posisi mereka. Anak-anak SMP yang polos dan manis, menghabiskan waktunya dengan belajar dan membuat strategi untuk membunuh gurunya sendiri, siapa yang sangka mereka akan punya cukup waktu untuk memikirkan hubungan romansa di antara mereka.

Hanya dengan kemeja putih yang agak transparan membalut torsonya, Karma-kun setengah berbaring dengan punggung menyandar pada batang pohon— _cardigan_ hitam tergantung pada ranting. Di atasnya, Nagisa-kun duduk, menumpukan berat badan pada paha Karma-kun, melepaskan _vest_ yang kini tergeletak di atas rumput dan mengeluarkan kemejanya dari celana. Rambutnya tergerai—lebih panjang dari perkiraanku—dia memeluk tubuh Karma-kun dan membenamkan wajahnya pada pundak pemuda itu.

Baiklah, mungkin ini bukan pertama kalinya bagiku melihat adegan seperti ini. Aku sudah terbiasa melihat, bahkan lebih parah sekalipun. Di beberapa kesempatan, aku juga pernah melakukannya sendiri. Namun melihat hal itu dilakukan oleh murid-muridku, dilakukan ketika membolos jam pelajaran, di tengah hutan belakang sekolah, aku tak bisa menerimanya.

Aku hampir keluar dengan menggunakan seragam polisi dan meniup peluit sekeras-kerasnya, saat mereka membuka suara.

“Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti ini.” Itu adalah suara Karma-kun.

“Kau tidak terlalu suka berenang, aku tahu itu. Tiap musim panas kau selalu melewatkan kelas berenang. Bahkan tahun ini kau datang pun hanya untuk mengawasi Koro-sensei saja bukan?” Aku tak dapat melihat wajah Nagisa-kun saat mengatakannya, tersembunyi di balik pundak Karma-kun. “Maka dari itu aku tahu kau akan ada di sini untuk mengeringkan pakaianmu.”

Ah ya, aku sendiri bertanya-tanya mengapa Karma-kun selalu membolos saat pelajaran renang. Sekali dia masuk air pun harus dengan kekerasan—Terasaka-kun yang melakukannya, aku tak boleh melakukan hal itu pada, aku masih seorang guru.

“Kalau kau tahu aku sedang menjemur pakaianku, mengapa kau malah datang dan menghalangi cahaya matahari?”

“Kau tidak senang?”

“Bukan berarti begitu. Jarang sekali aku melihatmu bertindak agresif seperti ini dengan menunggangiku.”

Bukan untuk pertama kalinya aku terpesona mendengar kata-kata pilihan Karma-kun. Mungkin seharusnya aku menyiapkan sebuah catatan sendiri untuk menulis kalimat-kalimat bernadakan rayuan frontal yang sering diumbarnya.

“Aku tidak agresif,” gumam Nagisa-kun. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menekankan kepalanya pada leher Karma-kun.

Nagisa-kun adalah anak yang baik dan bersahabat dengan orang lain. Selalu tersenyum dan berusaha mendukung semuanya dari belakang, ingin menjadi kekuatan yang tersembunyi bagi mereka. Melakukan pembunuhan secara frontal jelas bukan gayanya—kecuali jika ada sesuatu yang membebani dirinya. Dan aku yakin hal itupun tidak berbeda saat dia tengah berhadapan dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Karma-kun mendengus, memainkan jarinya di pinggang Nagisa-kun, menarik anak laki-laki itu lebih mendekat padanya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada rambut biru muda berantakan yang terurai. “Aku cukup senang. Panas tubuhmu sekarang terasa lebih nyaman dibandingkan matahari musim panas. Baju ini akan kering lebih cepat dibandingkan yang kupikirkan.”

Cuma lenguhan singkat saja yang Nagisa-kun lontarkan sebagai jawabannya.

“Nagisa, kau tidak cemburu bukan?”

Hening sejenak, hingga akhirnya Nagisa-kun melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk dengan tegak masih di pangkuan Karma-kun. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak lebih rumit dibandingkan yang biasa dia tampilkan. “Aku hanya merasa aku adalah orang yang sangat egois.”

“Tidak lebih egois dibandingkan denganku.”

“Entahlah, aku merasa … aku adalah seburuk-buruknya orang.” Aku masih ingat Nagisa-kun sempat mengusap sebentar matanya. Tidak menangis, aku tidak melihat ada air mata di sana. Dia berdelusi jika dia menangis. Pikiran Nagisa-kun memang sangat kuat—saking kuatnya hingga mempengaruhi dirinya sendriri. “Aku ingin kau akrab dengan teman-teman sekelas dan perlahan melepaskan ikatanmu denganku. Namun saat melihatmu dengan orang lain, justru akulah orang yang tak bisa menerimanya.”

Posesif.

Karma-kun menarik pelan beberapa helai rambut panjang Nagisa-kun. Menciuminya. “Kau ingin lepas dariku?”

“Hubungan kita … tidak normal.”

“Tapi ibumu merestuimu bersamaku.”

Saat itu aku masih belum mengetahuinya. Namun beberapa bulan setelahnya, aku akan tahu mengenai obsesi gila ibu Nagisa-kun untuk menjadikan anaknya benar-benar menyerupai seorang wanita. Mungkin karena hal inilah dia membiarkan Nagisa-kun memilih Karma-kun sebagai pendampingnya.

“Nagisa,” Karma-kun kembali memanggilnya. Menegakkan tubuhnya hingga mereka berhadapan. Mata emasnya memandang Nagisa-kun tajam sementara Nagisa-kun membuang muka. “Apa kau sudah lupa dengan apa yang kujanjikan padamu?”

“Untuk selalu melindungiku dari apapun …”

“… akan kujauhkan apapun yang berani melukaimu—atau yang _mungkin_ melukaimu. Aku tak peduli apapun itu dan bagaimana cara untuk melakukannya. Bahkan jika nyawaku adalah taruhannya, maka aku akan tetap bertarung untukmu. Itulah apa yang aku rasakan padamu.”

“Justru karena itu …” Nagisa-kun menghela napas panjang, mengangkat wajahnya. Mengadu tatapan gelisahnya dengan keyakinan seorang Akabane Karma. “Aku tidak ingin kau terluka karena melindungiku. Jika itu sampai terjadi maka aku … aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebusnya …”

“Aku tak meminta kau menebusnya. Aku hanya …”

Saat itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa suara. Tak ingin mendengar lebih lanjut apa yang mereka katakan. Bahkan sebagai guru monster yang harus mereka bunuh sekalipun, aku tetap saja tidak memiliki hak untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan pribadi mereka.

Biarlah rasa ingin tahuku ini menghantuiku hingga aku mati.

.

…KS…

.

Yang aku ingin katakan bukanlah hal yang mungkin akan kalian semua setujui.

Yang ingin aku sampaikan adalah; bahwa mungkin selama ini kita terlalu menempatkan cinta dalam sebuah persepsi yang terlalu sempit.

Aku ini hanyalah seekor monster gurita yang berusaha untuk memahami murid-muridku. Merasakan setiap kehangatan yang mereka ciptakan. Tiap cinta yang mereka bagikan, bagi keluarganya, bagi teman-temannya, bagi saingannya, bagi guru-gurunya dan bagi orang yang ingin mereka lindungi sampai akhir hanyatnya.

Aku yang tak mengerti akan cinta dan kasih sayang ini tak akan pernah pantas untuk berusaha mengadili mereka—lagipula aku yakin ada banyak orang di luar sana yang siap mengadili mereka dengan kejam.

Jika kau ingin menyalahkanku, maka salahkan saja aku hingga kau puas. Bahkan saat aku tengah menulis ini pun aku merasa seharusnya aku tak menuliskannya. Mungkin harusnya aku menuliskan Nagisa-kun dengan Kayano-san atau Karma-kun dengan Okuda-san. Sebuah kebohongan manis yang akan menyenangkan siapapun.

Sayangnya aku tak bisa melakukannya. Aku tak ingin membohongi dunia—dan diriku sendiri—tentang keberadaan dan pilihan yang mereka ambil.

Silakan jika kalian semua ingin berada di pihak yang memusuhi mereka.

Maka aku akan menjadi satu pihak yang selalu setia untuk mendukung mereka.

Kurasa aku tak perlu mendengar jawaban Karma-kun untuk tahu apa yang akan dia katakan. Mereka memiliki kisahnya sendiri, dan mereka lah yang akan menentukan akhir dari kisah yang mereka putuskan untuk rajut dengan kekuatannya. Entah bahagia atau duka.

Yang aku tahu, aku akan terus mengamati, membimbing dan mengembangkan mereka sesuai dengan yang mereka inginkan. Aku tak akan pernah memaksakan idealismeku pada mereka. Mereka bebas menentukan masa depan yang ingin diraihnya.

Dan melihat mereka berkembang adalah kebahagiaan terbesar seorang guru.

Sampai saat di mana aku harus mati nanti. Aku akan tetap menepuk kepala mereka dan mendorong punggung mereka dengan tentakelku yang lembut. Sangat lembut hingga tak dapat membuat mereka terjungkal dan jatuh, namun cukup keras untuk memantapkan mereka akan pilihan yang telah diambil.

Bahkan setelah kematianku pun, aku akan tetap terus mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka.

.

…*…

.

_Akabane Karma dan Nagisa Shiota, ini adalah pesan dari Sensei untuk kalian …_

.

Tentakel itu menghentikan gerakannya. Mata bulat memandang  ke luar jendela tempat butir-butir salju mulai jatuh perlahan. Ah, bahkan ramalan cuaca yang sudah diprediksi dengan alat-alat mutakhir pun tidak selalu tepat. Dia hanya bisa berharap murid-muridnya sudah sampai ke rumah masing-masing sebelum badai datang.

Hidup itu seperti meramalkan cuaca. Kedang tepat sehingga kita dapat melakukan apa yang kita inginkan dengan mudah dan terencana, kadang pula meleset dan membuat kita panik serta kehilangan arah.

Dia sudah pernah mengalaminya berulang kali. Dan dia kini tengah mempersiapkan murid-muridnya untuk menghadapi hal yang sama.

Di antara hijau pepohonan, dilihatnya dua warna berbeda. Merah dan biru muda yang tengah berjalan beriringan. Pemuda berambut biru menggosok tangan tanpa sarungnya yang kedinginan dan mengusap leher terbukanya. Pemuda di sampingnya mengatakan sesuatu, membuat si rambut biru memalingkan wajah. Syal merah dengan garis putih dilepas, dilingkarkan di leher si rambut biru, membuat pemuda itu tersentak kaget dan menoleh. Si rambut merah hanya tersenyum, mengurai rambut biru pasangannya agar semakin menutupi leher, menambah kehangatan. Tangan digandeng, dimasukkan dalam saku yang sama.

Senyum lebar di kepala kuning itu berubah melembut. Tentakelnya kembali meneruskan gerakannya yang sempat terhenti.

.

.

_... tak peduli jika apa yang ada di hadapan kalian berbeda dengan apa yang kalian prediksikan, janganlah ragu. Kalian berdua memiliki rasa haus darah dan kehangatan hati yang seimbang untuk satu sama lain. Kalian akan dapat saling melengkapi._

_Tak peduli badai salju salju menghadang kalian, tetaplah bergandengan tangan dan membagi kehangatan. Maka kalian akan dapat dengan mudah melaluinya._

.

Kali ini dia benar-benar menjauhkan penanya, menutup buku di hadapannya dan menoleh pada jam dinding. Tersenyum lebar.

“Khukhukhu sepertinya aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk terbang ke Amerika dan  menonton baseball sebelum drama hari Rabu-ku dimulai.”

_Mungkin sekalian aku bisa belajar tentang cara memanipulasi pemerintahan Jepang untuk melegalkan perkawinan sesama jenis di sana._

.

…END…

.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.  
> Aku benar-benar senang saat membuat mereka, sudah lama banyak ide yang muncul tapi belum juga terealisasi, dan aku senang mendapat prompt ini karena aku jadi memiliki kesempatan untuk menulis tentang mereka.  
> Yang paling sulit adalah membuat novel dari sudut pandang Koro-sensei, pola pemikirannya itu unik, sulit untuk mengira-ngira apa yang akan ditulisnya. Namun aku sangat menikmati proses pembuatannya.  
> Mungkin itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


End file.
